Broken Shadows
by Warriorcatsfandom
Summary: Lightkit has lived her entire life in the shadows. Despite her bright name, she has never been able to step into the light she was named for, as she is constantly in her mother's shadow, and that of Lightfoot, the cat who shared her name. Will she find the courage to break the shadows and make it on her own? Or will she be forever in the dark? (A fan sequel to Blue/Faded Shadows)


**Allegiances:**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader: Stormstar- blue grey she-cat with grey smudges and dark green eyes**

 **Deputy: Crystalheart- yellow and white she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: Whitestripe- pale grey tom with white ears and blue eyes**

 **Warriors:**

 **Breezeice- black she- cat with ice-blue eyes**

 **Hawktail- mottled brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Eaglefeather- creamy brown she-cat with brown flecks, paws and amber eyes**

 **Deerleap- long-haired dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes**

 **Leoaprdberry- white she-cat with black spots and green eyes**

 **Sunstrike- bright yellow tom with yellow eyes**

 **Needlesting- small, lithe black tom with green eyes**

 **Gingercloud- ginger tabby she-cat with a pale ginger undercoat and dark yellow eyes**

 **Rosering- white she-cat with ginger ringed tail and blue eyes**

 **Flameclaw- orange tom with white-tipped ears and amber eyes**

 **Shadowfern- black she-cat with dark green eyes**

 **Nightmist- dark grey, almost black she-cat with dark green eyes**

 **Tigerface- black tom with ginger paws, ears, tail-tip and blue eyes**

 **Foxfang- small red tom with bright green eyes**

 **Hollowsong- calico she-cat with bright green eyes**

 **Featherstep- long-haired silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Darkheart- dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Queens**

 **Mapleshine- small red she-cat with bright green eyes**

 **Snakekit- pale grey she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Crowkit- black tom with green eyes**

 **Shadowfern- black she-cat with dark green eyes**

 **Lightkit- pale cream she-cat with sky-blue eyes**

 **Cloudkit- white tom with grey spots and yellow eyes**

 **Stonekit- grey tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Snowkit- white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Elders:**

 **Mossleaf- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes**

 **Gorseclaw- dark brown tabby tom with long claws and pale amber eyes**

 **Redsky- small, ginger-red she-cat with bright green eyes**

Prologue:

Shadowfern hissed in annoyance. " _Honestly!_ " She grumbled. "This is my second time kitting, but it _still_ isn't easy." Whitestripe rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't expect it to be, sister, though I will never know for sure, since I am a tom." He joked. "Oh, shut up Whitestripe." Shadowfern snarled.

It had been about three moons since Stoneheart's death. It was an incredibly sad time for Shadowfern, since it was only a few moons since her first son, Crowpaw, had died. Cloudstep died with him, and Feathershine was killed by kitbirth, though she seemed to live on in her youngest daughter, Featherstep.

Shadowfern cried out in pain as the first kit came into the world. He was a handsome grey tabby, and she knew in that instant what she would name him. It was an easy kitting though, and soon three more bundles of fur were laying by her side. Whitestripe stepped back, satisfied. "Flameclaw," he called, "You may come in."

Flameclaw was in not three moments later, nuzzling Shadowfern and looking down proudly at his four new kits. "We should name them," he said. Shadowfern nodded. "I'd like to name them for cats that have passed," she murmured. "I want the grey tabby to be Stonekit."

Flameclaw purred in agreement. "Oh, and what about Snowkit for the white one? After your sister." Shadowfern nodded. "Yes, I rather like that. I want the other tom to be Cloudkit." Flameclaw frowned. "I like the name, but I didn't know you were close to Cloudspot." _I wasn't,_ Shadowfern thought. Cloudkit's name was actually for Cloud _patch_ , her first love, but she came up with an excuse. "Cloudspot died trying to protect my son. He deserves honor." Luckily that seemed to be good enough for Flameclaw.

Flameclaw and Shadowfern than examined the last she-cat. After ten long moments, Flameclaw said something. "How about Lightkit? Her fur is very bright, and I know how hard Lightfoot's death was for you." Shadowfern nodded and purred. "Yes… Lightkit. That seems like a good fit for her."


End file.
